


X-Factor Ficlets

by Jet



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet/pseuds/Jet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "Jamie and Layla being adorable."</p>
<p>Any future drabbles will also go here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Factor Ficlets

Layla was standing at the the stove, wearing a wizard hat and an apron that said “Grill Master” over her clothes when Jamie finally came down to the kitchen. The wizard hat was blue and ornate, probably made out of some sort of really expensive fabric and embroidered with gold. It was also glowing slightly.

"Layla," Jamie began.

"What?" Layla pointed to a chair with her spatula. "Sit down, I’m making us pancakes."

He sat as he was bid. “Why are you wearing a wizard hat?”

"Why wouldn’t I be wearing a wizard hat?"

Jamie was saved from answering as Longshot wandered into the kitchen, heading for the coffee pot.

"I am a wizard," Layla continued on, flipping a pancake onto a plate.

Longshot, having acquired a cup of coffee, turned to Layla as if surprised to see her there. He looked over her attire and hat, then flicked his gaze to Jamie.  
"Is this a sex thing?" he asked. He sounded very interested.

"What? No!"

"Oh." Longshot turned his gaze to the stove. "Are those pancakes?"

Layla picked up one of the plates. For the first time, Jamie noticed that there were three of them. “If I give you this, will you go away?”

"Absolutely!" Longshot said cheerfully, accepting the plate. "Have fun with the sex," he called over his shoulder as he left the kitchen. Jamie saw Monet, who had been coming down the hall towards Longshot and the kitchen, abruptly reverse directions. He sighed.

Jamie looked up as Layla set a plate of pancakes in front of him. “So what _is_ with the hat? …It’s not actually a sex thing, right?”

Layla just smirked.


End file.
